Accidentally In Love
by Great Clone
Summary: It wasn’t real, they said. He wanted you for one thing. And once he got that one thing, you were gone. Kaput. He will move on to the next girl on his list...Lit, Oneshot Drabble Songfic.


**A/N: I don't own GG, ASP does. I don't own the song, counting crows does. **

**Um, basically a drabble that I wrote after I listened to this song. Took literally 15 minutes, so it's not too good, but I just had to write it. Please tell me what you think.**

_

* * *

_

**"Accidentally In Love"**

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to be with Dean. Dean was safe, reliable. He loved her. He was good to her. He treated her like the princess she was.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

It really wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Jess was the bad boy; not the one for her. Her mom hated him. Dean hated him. The town hated him. She didn't, though.

They became friends. Books, music, movies…these were just some of the things they talked about when they were together. Dean wasn't into that kind of thing; he liked basketball. And Lord of the Rings. She didn't, though.

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

She didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. She was just surprised. That's it. She was surprised…she didn't have feelings for him. It meant nothing. The kiss was unimportant. She had a sweet, caring, perfect boyfriend. She didn't want _him_.

Yeah, right.

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

It wasn't right. She wasn't falling for him. Dean, she thought; he is your boyfriend…you can't have any say in who Jess dates. Or who he doesn't date. She wished she did. She was starting to admit it. She was getting stronger. Not too much longer. She knew.

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love

_Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
_

It wasn't real, they said. He wanted you for one thing. And once he got that one thing, you were gone. Kaput. He will move on to the next girl on his list. But she didn't listen. She wouldn't, couldn't believe them. He cared for her...she knew. She felt the same. Maybe more; she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

It turned out like everyone said it would. He left. Gone. Went to California, they say. Didn't even say goodbye. It hurts. More than she ever thought possible. It wasn't like this with Dean. She loved him. Not Dean. No one but him. It was scary.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

It was surprising. Not really, though. He called. Didn't talk…but did call. She told him. She wasn't totally honest, truthfully. She didn't think she loved him. She knew. She still loved him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to leave her. He looked it up. He used the internet and looked it up. For her. Her. Only her.

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

She was okay for a year. She didn't pine. Just like she told him she wouldn't. She was reconnecting with Dean. She didn't know why, really. She didn't love Dean…he was married.

Jess showed up again. Always was bad with timing. Didn't change this time either. She was confused. And scared. And in love. Still. When she saw him, it all came back. Everything. And it scared her, so she told him no. No. The biggest lie she ever told. The biggest mistake. Her only true regret in life.

Dean was another big mistake. But not as big as not telling Jess. Not as big as not going with him. Not as big as not going with him. It was big, but not as big as Jess.

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)

It was better. A little, anyway. Logan was great. Fun, partying, drinking. That was her life. A life of crime. That wasn't her. Not really. Only Jess knew the real her. He knew what she felt. He understood her. He was for her.

It was shocking, to say the least. He showed up again. Successful. Author. Better. Still looked good. Looked great, really. It shook her up. Inside and out. Logan wasn't right. Dean wasn't right. Jess helped her get her life back on track. He was always the one who helped. He knew more than anyone what it was like to be her.

Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (x2)

It was changing. No more Logan. No more other guys. Just Jess. She got what she always wanted in life. Perfect. Love. Deep. Not just a "bad boy phase," but a "Jess life."

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

I do. Two words. It was over. She was no longer Rory Gilmore. She was Lorelai Leigh Mariano. She was married. With him. To him. Forever. No one could believe he proposed. It would mean they were always wrong. Maybe they weren't, though. Maybe he was in it for only one thing. He got that one thing- Love. They were in love. Not on purpose. It happened. It wasn't supposed to. It was an accident. But, she wouldn't have it any other way. In the words of Romeo, "Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes."

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
